Mr & Mrs Casey
by Gaellicious89
Summary: Matthew Casey and Gabriela Dawson finally tied the knot. Here's a one-shot about it.


**A/N** : Hello everyone, I'm back with a little one-shot about the event we all have waited for five years, the wedding of Matt Casey and Gabby Dawson. I've chosen to not include Louie in the story, if you follow me on Twitter, you know my opinion about this storyline, so I've decided to write it without him. For those who want, there are a lot of stories with the cute kid (and, no, i'm not racist, it's just my opinion about a storyline on a TV show, nothing more!)

So, take your places, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Matthew Casey and Gabriela Dawson.

Have a good read,

Gaëlle

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

We are in early December, the winter is here and the cold begins to settle down in Chicago. Gabby and I celebrated our four years of love last month, and we are stronger than ever. After filling service on the ambulance for a few shifts to help the Chief, Gabby decided to return to work there definitely. Obviously she liked to be a firefighter, but after the ordeal we went through last year, the loss of our baby, we grew up together, we grew stronger together and we are closer than ever. To continue to be that stable and strong couple, she made that decision and I will always be grateful for it. Although the last few months on the truck had tightened and we had managed to separate our working and personal lives, this balance is even better today.

It's the early afternoon at the firehouse, the morning was rather quiet. Everyone goes about his business. Hermann, Otis and Kidd are at the round table discussing the festivities to celebrate the hundredth anniversary of Molly's, the bar they own with Gabby. Severide and his guys play cards. Gabby and I are in my office, she reads on my bed while I'm finally finishing some paperwork.

« You look so focused, » Gabby breaks the silence.

« I have to finish this if I want to enjoy the party at Molly's, » I reply. The silence settles again. I turn back in my chair to face her, and I look at her with questioning eyes. She is lying on the bed, she presses a pillow against her and looks at the ceiling. « What are you thinking about? » I ask her.

« Uh, what? Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts… »

« I can see that... What is going on, Gabs? » I ask her when I get up to meet her on the bed. I sit on the edge and put my hand on her thigh.

« I ... I thought of my parents, their marriage... How they have saved the appearances for years… » she answered me. « I didn't see anything, I thought they were so happy together... If there were two people I saw together all their lives, it was them. When I think about the beautiful declarations of love, all the promises... When I see this, I wonder if marriage still has a meaning… » she sighs.

« Gabby, no matter what your parents did or didn't do, it should not affect us. It will not affect us, I'm sure! » I said to her, as I approached my face to hers. I take her in my arms and kiss her neck.

« How can you always be so sure? » She whispers in the crook of my neck.

I move away from her to be able to look her straight in the eyes: « Because if there's one thing I'm more than sure about in this world is that I love you more than anything. That you are the woman of my life, and that together we have overcome a lot of things, we continue to overcome it on a daily basis and we will continue to do it all our lives! »

For only answer, Gabby threw herself on my neck and kissed me with passion. I kiss her back fervently, my tongue asking for entrance. When the need of air becomes an issue, I break our kiss and I sweep a lock of hair from her face. « I love you, baby, » she told me. Before I can answer her the bells start ringing and we get up in the direction of our respective vehicles. I don't leave her eyes, she doesn't leave mines, and as our vehicles start, we smile at each other.

* * *

We were called on a big pileup involving a large number of cars in the city center. After more than three hours to extricate victims and give first aid, the convenience stores take over to clear and clean the way. Gabby and Brett are in the hospital where they have taken a young victim into a critical condition. We store our equipment before heading to Molly's where Hermann and Otis have organized a small party with regulars. The bar is full of consumers, policemen, doctors and firefighters. We settle down at the bar when the girls join us. Sylvie joins Antonio at the back of the room, while Gabby sits on the stool next to me. I put my hand in the bottom of her back as she puts her hand on my knee. She leans to kiss me quickly and discreetly. The waitress serves our drinks, while Hermann stands on the bar for a toast: « _There was just a neighborhood full of people who needed a place filled with family. This place was built on Chicago soil. Molly's foundation is built on love._ » At the sound of these words, Gabby and I turn our eyes towards each other. Love. That thing that unites us. This thing that makes us vibrate for each other on a daily basis.I look into her, and I admire her. Her. This woman who has been beating my heart for years. Her smile. Her stare. Her eyes. Her voice. Her laugh. Her warmth. Her existence. Her.

 **GABBY'S POV**

« _You can feel it every time you walk in here. We, here at Molly's, we always look for the future,_ » Hermann continues his speech while we don't let go of each other's gaze for a second. I never get tired of looking at him, admiring him, the man who made my heart beat from the moment I met him. He, for whom my heart has beaten in secret for years. Him, the man who came to my door four years ago and opened his heart to me. I'll never forget this day and our first night together. Him. The guy who plays with my hair. The guy who knows how to make me smile. Him, the guy who let s me little notes on the fridge. The guy who takes the time to look at me in the eyes. The guy who looks at me and smiles. The guy who calls me 'beautiful'. His smile. His laugh. His eyes. Him. I lose myself in his blue eyes. As always, with one look, we understand each other. We never needed to speak to understand ourselves, our looks have always spoken for us. I smiled at him. He understands, and shows me the door with an eye movement. I nodded in approval, and he smiled at me. His eyes shine, probably reflecting mine. His smile is radiant, probably reflecting mine. He takes my hand, which is always laid on his knee, in his and arises discreetly. All the attention is directed towards Hermann who ends his beautiful words. We take advantage of it to eclipse as discreetly as possible, no one seems to notice us. Hand in hand we leave Molly's. Once in the street, laughter and stolen kisses speak for us. We still don't talk, we just take advantage of the moment. The night begins to fall. In order to realize what we care about, we must press ahead. We run towards the car, and Matt starts in a whirlwind. Once we reach our final destination, we looked at each other one last time and always without speaking, we shake our heads simultaneously, looking straight into our eyes, to confirm what we are going to do. We leave the car and stand still, hand in hand, the heads raised, in front of the building in which our lives will change in a few moments.

* * *

« Ready? » Matt asks me. I smiled at him and we began to run inward, all smiles, without jostling a few people on the way. « Excuse me, excuse me, is the judge Deaver still here? ». The clerk smiled and pointed the way.

A few minutes later, Matt and I are facing the judge in his black audience gown. The room is empty. To be honest, I would never have imagined a simple marriage in court to unite myself with the man I love, but I realized that the promise and commitment we are taking on this particular day were well more important than marriage itself. We look at the Judge. « Are you sure about this? » He asks us.

I look at Matt and say, « I've never been more sure of anything in my life, ». Matt smiles at me, his eyes are shining, he takes my hand in his. That's when I realize this is the perfect time to take that commitment to each other.

« Well, if that's the case, it would be my pleasure to make this official, » Judge Deaver smiles, satisfied.

« Phew… Finally! » Matt says and we laugh.

« Do you have any witnesses? » Judge asks after looking over the empty courtroom.

Matt and I look at each other. « We hadn't really thought of that, to be honest. We… We sort of just went on the spur of the moment… » I explain when the doors of the courtroom suddenly burst open. We turn our heads, and we are surprised to see Brett. « You think you were going to do this without your firehouse family?! » she asks, and we are short of words. A very crowd of firefighters storms the door, smiling and shouting. All the firehouse 51 is here, and Antonio. My brother, he is here and I couldn't be happier about it. He hugs us.

« Welcome to the family. Warts and all! » he says to Matt. « You two are the ones who can make this work. I have no doubts! » he then tells me, knowing my fears since we've learned about our parents' divorce. One by one, everyone hugs us until the Judge bangs his gavel to make everyone settles down.

« Well, I guess you have your witnesses now, » he says, making everyone smile. « Now, let's get you two married! » he says. Matt and I stand facing each other. His broad hands take my little ones in his. Everyone met in an arc around us, arms over shoulders. We're surrounded by our family and this is the most powerful feeling.

« You are about to enter into a union which is most serious. It is most serious because it will bind you together for life in a relationship so close and intimate that it will profoundly influence your whole future. That future, with its hopes and disappointments, its successes and its failure, its pleasures and its pains, its joys and its sorrows, is hidden from your eyes. You know that these elements are mingled in every life, and are to be expected in your own. And so, not knowing what is before you, you take each other for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in , then, these words are most serious. It is a beautiful tribute to your loving faith in each other that, recognizing their importance, you are nevertheless, so willing and ready to pronounce them. And because the words involve such solemn obligations, it is most fitting that you rest the security of your wedded life upon the great principle of self-sacrifice. And so you begin your married life by the voluntary and complete surrender of your individual lives in the interest of that deeper and wider life which you two have in common. Henceforth, you will belong entirely to each other; you will be one in mind, one in heart and one in greater blessing can come to your married life than pure matrimonial love, loyal and true to the end. May then this love with which you join your hands and hearts today never fail, but grow deeper and stronger as the years go on. And if true love and unselfish spirit of sacrifice guide your every action, you can expect the greatest measure of earthly happiness that may be allotted to each of you. » The judge conducts the ceremony. Matt and I look at each other as we listen.

Judge Deaver turns his attention to Matt: « Do you, Matthew Casey, take this woman, Gabriela Dawson, to be your lawful wedded wife? »

« I do, » Matt answers, smiling and squeezing my hands. My heart beats fast. The emotion invaded me.

« Do you, Gabriela Dawson, take this man, Matthew Casey, to be your lawful wedded husband? » Judge Deaver asks me then.

« I do, » I answer with a voice full of emotions, and Matt gives me his brighten smile.

« I now pronounce you husband and wife! » the Judge finishes, and under the acclamations, the cries and the applause, we kiss. Matt puts one hand in my hair and the other on the bottom of my back, he kisses me passionately by leaning me back like in the movies. We kissed one last time before shaking hands with the judge to thank him. One by one the members of the firehouse congratulate us and take us in their arms.

« I think it's well worth a celebration at Molly's! Everyone is asked to get changed and dress appropriately! » Hermann yells, and we all leave the courtroom together.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

Before joining everyone at Molly's, we join our apartment to dress up for the evening. Gabby holds me by the waist while my arm is around her shoulders. We walk in the cold night, but nothing will take away our smile. « God, I hope i can find that ring I almost gave you… » I say as we arrive in front of our door.

« Well, technically, you had already given it to me… I remember it like it was yesterday!» Gabby laughs.

« Yes, me too, but the next few weeks were not our moment of glory… » I add.

« Sure, but, I don't care, we found each other and now we're married, and that's all that matters! » she tells me, and I bend over to kiss her.

We dress quickly. I put on black jeans and my blue sweater that Gabby likes so much, while she puts on a little black dress. The little black dress she wore on our first kiss. She joins me in the room and I cannot help but devour her with my eyes. « Matthew Casey, control yourself, the wedding night is not for now … » she teases me.

« Say the one who chose this dress in purpose... Tell me if it's not true? »

« Well, I thought it would be a nice symbol… »

« Obviously… » I smiled at her, placing my hands on her hips and reducing the distance that separates me from her. I begin to attack her neck with gentle kisses. Her hands quickly find my neck, her head leans back to give me more access.

« We… We can't… Do this… Right now… » Gabby murmurs, out of breath.

« Yes, you're right! » I stopped suddenly and pulled myself together.

« God, you're going to be the death of me, Matthew Casey! » she sighs.

« I love you too, Gabriela Casey! »

« Oh my god, I love the sound of it! » she smiles before kissing me again.

An hour later we arrive at Molly's. In a few hours, the boys transformed the bar. They decorated it with some flowers and a few light garlands to give an intimate atmosphere. A handmade garland is hung and has the inscription "Mr. and Mrs. Casey". Bottles and champagne glasses are installed on the bar with some snack chips, charcuterie and cheeses. Everyone congratulates once again before Hermann pour the glasses with champagne and toast: « Congratulations to the both of you! It's about time! Wish you all the happiness in the world! ». We spend the evening celebrating our wedding surrounded by the people who are our second family. The champagne flows freely, the laughter and the tears of joy keep pace with the conversations. We Dance. We laugh. We have fun. We are kissing. Everything goes for the best in the best of all worlds. As earlier in the day, we look straight into each other's eyes, and we understand that we both want the same thing. As we know do to it so well, we discreetly disappear, hoping this time that no one is following us.

Once the door of the apartment closed behind us, I lift Gabby into my arms. Her legs wrap around my waist and she puts her hands around my neck. I keep her against the wall as our lips lock in a heated kiss. Somewhere during this kiss, I pose Gabby on the floor and unzipped her dress that I drop at her ankles. She does the same with my sweater and begins to unbutton my jeans in the middle of the living room. We sow our clothes little by little until we find ourselves in underwear in our room illuminated by the only lights of the street. At that moment, it does not matter to us, I push Gabby against the bed and position me on top of her. I kiss her lips, her chin, her neck, her chest. I take off her bra to leave her naked in front of me. I take the time to observe her as if it was the first time. I put gentle kisses on her caramel breasts and our wedding night begins.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here was the Dawsey's wedding in Gaëlle's way. I hope you loved it. Have a great weekend and don't forget to leave a little review. Love, G.


End file.
